


Tomorrow

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, F/F, F/M, Holding Hands, Infidelity, Massage, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: hi yes the combination of tags is a weird mix.
Relationships: Eivor & Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Randvi & Sigurd Styrbjornson, Randvi/Sigurd Styrbjornson
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been one long ass week for Eivor – Ceolbert was killed, Ivarr too. But a new alliance was formed, and they’ve got more help to rescue Sigurd. Eivor is more than ready to go back to Ravensthorpe, lay face down and sleep for an eternity. Of course, she knows that she’ll likely only get a couple of hours, but she can hope.

There’s a niggling in her shoulder too, a stinging that came from a particularly rough punch in battle. She’s beaten and bruised, sore and tired. And generally, Eivor is just ready to sleep. _Damn Sigurd and his inability to remain uncaptured for five fucking minutes._

Walking into the longhouse, Eivor is surprised to see the door to her chamber is firmly closed. She usually leaves it open, some of the children have a fondness for looking at her unused weapons. Eivor wanders over and presses her ear against the door, though she can’t hear anything. Shaking it off, she walks inside, only to be met with Randvi curled around a pillow.

“Eivor! Hi!” Randvi says, flushing red as she realises she’s caught. Eivor smiles slightly, closing the door behind her. She shrugs off her armour and clothing, piece by piece until she’s naked. She falls back onto the bed, letting out a pained groan.  
  
“Are you okay, my love?” Randvi asks, shifting to lay on her side. She looks over Eivor, who’s laid on her back with her eyes dazed as she looks up at the ceiling.

“Sore, tired, fuck - you name it. I feel like shit” Eivor murmurs, yawning. She tries to stretch her arms, though there is a pained moan and a cracking in her shoulder that doesn’t sound healthy. Randvi frowns, stroking her hand over Eivor’s chest lightly.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” She asks, glancing up to Eivor, who musters something akin to a shrug in response.

“Lay on your front, I have an idea…” Randvi murmurs. She stands, watching as Eivor attempts to roll over. The drengr is tired, it’s clear to see. Randvi’s worried, _perhaps we should have another ride for a day._

Now she’s laid on her front, Randvi straddles Eivor’s hips.

“Tarben showed me this…” Randvi murmurs, applying some pressure to Eivor’s shoulder blades. The warrior lets out a moan, there’s a tinge of pain, yet there's pleasure there too. Randvi smiles and repeats the action for several minutes. Eivor’s moans are low and long, her hips are jerking against the bed as Randvi's fingers find the knots and massage them away.

“How do you feel, my love?” Randvi asks, easing the pressure slightly. Some of the tension from Eivor’s shoulders is easing, and the warrior looks almost boneless laid against the bed.

“Mmh” Eivor moans, still face down against the pillow. Randvi chuckles slightly, pressing a warm, wet kiss against the top of Eivor’s neck. There’s another low moan. Randvi chuckles slightly, trailing her hands down to Eivor’s hips. She can’t take her eyes from Eivor – long limbs, bulging muscles, and white scars litter the warrior’s skin.

“You need looking after, Eivor…” Randvi murmurs, as one of her fingers moves to brush through Eivor’s hair. She unties the braid, seizing the opportunity to give Eivor a full body rub. Eivor’s moans are low, though they get louder when Randvi lightly tugs on her hair.

For several minutes, Eivor lets out little moans and whimpers as Randvi gives her a massage. Eivor feels boneless though, as though she’s floating.

“Turn, my love” Randvi murmurs. Eivor nods, though it takes her a few more minutes to actually turn. Randvi smiles and kisses Eivor, long and languid. Eivor moans into the kiss, her legs parting slightly. Randvi straddles one of Eivor’s thighs as the kiss gets deeper, while their hands drag over each other's skin, tracing tattoos.

“Gods…” Randvi moans, rolling down against Eivor’s muscled thigh.

“Just me, plain old Eivor” she responds, a slight chuckle. Randvi rolls her eyes, looking at the warrior. Randvi bites her lip, leaning down to kiss Eivor while rolling her hips.

“You wanna know something Eivor…” Randvi murmurs, shifting to nip a trail down Eivor’s neck. Eivor’s mouth falls open as her head falls back, _she’s always had a fondness for biting._

“Y-yes” She breathes.

“When you were gone, I would wander into here... on a night… ” Randvi starts, trailing her mouth down Eivor’s chest. She nips and bites, leaving small bruises that litter the skin.

“Your scent would be enough for me…” She continues. Eivor knots her fingers through Randvi’s hair, holding her head in place.

“I’d lay… right here… and finger myself, thinking of you” Randvi admits, a smirk on her face. Eivor lets out a low moan, images flood her mind of Randvi, laid on this bed. Before Randvi can comment, she’s being manhandled by Eivor until she’s sat on the warrior’s face. Randvi grips onto the makeshift headboard as Eivor licks into her.

Loud moans emanate through the longhouse for all to hear. Randvi only gets louder though, especially when Eivor’s grip on her thighs tightens until she’s certain that there’ll be finger-sized bruises littering her skin. Eivor’s always had a fondness for having Randvi on her face, and at times like this, it’s proven.

Eivor’s tongue is merciless – combining long licks, soft jabs, and the occasional nip. Randvi is hurtling towards the edge, and she doesn’t want to stop.

“Fuck, Eivor, fuck” She moans, grinding her hips down. Eivor chuckles slightly, her own legs parting slightly.

“I mean, we could try but I don’t have a dick” She laughs. Randvi laughs loudly, falling onto Eivor’s chest. For a few minutes, they don’t move apart, they lay on top of each other, entirely naked, laughing. Eventually, Randvi shifts until she can face Eivor again. Her blonde hair frames her like a halo, and the light glistening on Eivor’s chin only cements it in Randvi’s mind that she’s the most beautiful woman to walk the Earth.

“Gods, Eivor, I love you” Randvi murmurs, curling up at Eivor’s side. Eivor smiles slightly, turning to face Randvi.

“I know you do... but Sigurd...” Eivor trails off. It has never left her mind that this is her brother’s wife that she’s laying with, this betrayal is so monumental to the settlement, and yet nobody knows about it. Ceolbert _did_ know, but well...

Before Eivor can lose herself in her thoughts, Randvi nods, though she doesn’t turn away from Eivor, if anything, she gets closer. Eivor smiles slightly, wrapping her arm over Randvi’s shoulders.

“Would he notice if we were to disappear?” Randvi murmurs.

“It’s been so long since he was back here, we could just... poof... vanish” She adds. Eivor chuckles slightly.

“I think he would notice if he came back and the settlement was a wreck, and his sister and wife were nowhere to be found,” She says. Randvi nods.

“Would you?” She asks, Eivor frowns slightly with confusion etched onto her face.

“Would you run away with me? If there was only us – no Ravensthorpe, no Sigurd, hell, no-one else. If it was just us, me and you, would you run away with me?” Randvi asks, her eyes briefly meet Eivor’s before she glances away.

“You know I would, love. A life in one place isn’t a life for me” Eivor chuckles slightly. Randvi smiles slightly, curling closer. It doesn’t last for long though, because the sound of shouting and a blood-curdling scream fills the camp. Eivor and Randvi scramble to dress, running out to find the cause of the shouting and carnage.

There’s a dead horse on the path, though that’s not what’s caught either of their attention, it’s the burning body a few feet behind it.

_Sigurd._


	2. Chapter 2

Eivor gulps as she glances at Randvi, and then at everyone else.

“Everyone, go back to your homesteads. I’ll deal with this...” Eivor orders. For several minutes, nobody moves.

“Fucking go” she yells, and everyone seems to shift – making their way back to their homes. Idle chatter is filling the silence of the night as Eivor turns to Randvi.

“Gods...” Randvi murmurs, staring at the body of her husband. Eivor lightly pats Randvi’s shoulder before wandering over to Sigurd. She squats beside the body, which has smoke emanating from it.

“So, he was beheaded, set alight and the horse brought him here? Where have I seen this before...” Eivor trails off. She glances around, following the path that the horse would’ve taken. It’s futile though, she finds no answers. When she returns to the body, Randvi hasn’t moved.

“Perhaps you should go inside, Randvi. It’s been a big shock. I’ll arrange for his...” Eivor trails off, she can’t find the right words. This is hurting her too – Sigurd was an adopted brother to her, after all, but she has to remain strong for Randvi’s sake. Eivor glances up to the woman, who gives a slight, shaky nod.

“I’ll be...” Randvi vaguely gestures inside, but Eivor understands. She nods slightly, watching as Randvi turns on her heel and walks away, dazed and hurting. Eivor glances down at Sigurd’s body, before grabbing an axe – whoever it was belonging to had left it lying around, _it's_ _their loss_.

“Well, brother, it’s not your axe, but hopefully it’s enough to see you through,” Eivor murmurs, as she folds the charred remains of Sigurd’s fingers over the intricately designed axe handle. Eivor sighs, before spinning on the spot.

_Where to build a pyre that would suffice?_

Eventually, Eivor decides on a spot and begins to build. The day passes into night, though Eivor doesn’t notice it. It isn’t until Randvi staggers out of the longhouse, mid-morning, with bleary eyes and dried tear tracks covering her cheeks.

“Eivor...” She murmurs. Eivor glances back, suddenly becoming aware of how much time has passed.

“Sorry, I was...” She speaks. Randvi hugs Eivor tightly.

“I’m sorry, this must be hurting you too” Randvi murmurs.

“Not as much as it’s hurting you, my love. With our lives, we have to prepare for such instances,” Eivor responds. Randvi shrugs slightly, glancing over the pyre – it’s intricately designed with _everything_ that made up who Sigurd was.

“When are we...?” Randvi asks. Eivor shrugs in response.

“Whenever you’re ready to do it,” Eivor responds. She looks down to Randvi, who’s curling closer around her. Randvi nods slightly, brushing some tears away. She glances over to Sigurd’s remains, Eivor had the sense to cover his body with a cloth while the preparations were underway.

“I’m sorry, Randvi. I know this must be challenging” Eivor murmurs. Randvi nods.

“Trying to keep the settlement on track, while going through this, and thinking about us, it’s...” Randvi trails off, sitting on a log. Eivor smiles sadly and sits beside her. Randvi rests her head on Eivor’s shoulder.

“Just think... we were complaining that Sigurd was holding us back, and now he’s gone...” Randvi murmurs. Eivor nods, squeezing Randvi’s hand slightly. She can’t find the right words at the minute.

As the afternoon passes, Randvi watches Eivor, though she doesn’t have the energy to help her. Eivor is content with it though. A few members of the settlement have offered to help, but Eivor refused their assistance and instead requested that they arrange for their offerings to be given.

Eventually, the pyre is ready. Eivor turns to Randvi.

“Come, let’s rest” Eivor murmurs. Randvi nods, taking Eivor’s hand as she walks inside. They make their way to Randvi’s chambers, where they sit on the bed for a while. Randvi doesn’t bother to hide her tears as she moves into Eivor’s arms, being held tightly by the warrior.

As the sun began to set, the residents of Ravensthorpe gathered in front of the pyre. Laid atop the logs and wood is the remains of Sigurd Styrbjornson.

“Ladies, Gentlemen, Warriors alike. We are gathered here on this... horrible evening, to say goodbye to Sigurd” Randvi says. She glances around, though she can’t find Eivor anyway. After a few moments of Randvi searching frantically, _I can’t do this alone,_ Eivor wanders out of the longhouse. She gives a sad smile to Randvi, who invites Eivor to the front. Eivor slowly makes her way forward, though when she stands beside Randvi, the only thing she can do is stare at the floor, _Eivor never has liked being in front of crowds._

She wants nothing more than to reach down and hold Randvi’s hand, it’d calm and Randvi and herself. But she can’t, not while the relationship is still secret, and with it being so… soon after Sigurd’s untimely demise. So instead, Eivor looks down to the floor and tries to lose herself in her thoughts. So much has happened recently – Eivor was already overwhelmed with everything else and now this, she’s close to tipping over an edge. _Randvi_. She’s the reason that Eivor hasn’t left yet, Eivor would be gone as soon as Sigurd’s funeral is over, if not for Randvi.

“Eivor, while I collect my thoughts, could you say a few words?” At the mention of her name, Eivor is pulled from her thoughts. She glances to Randvi, and then to the large crowd. She nods shakily, taking a deep breath.

“I apologise in advance for how badly this may be, as you all know well, words and me don’t mix very well,” Eivor says, a slight chuckle. The settlement let out a slight laugh, in spite of the downcast mood, and it eases some of Eivor’s worry, and Randvi’s too. Eivor feels much calmer having said that.

“Sigurd was a good man. He was a special brother, husband, and friend, one of the best who the Gods could lend. We will meet him again when the time is right, but until then, we carry on this fight.” Eivor says. She has no idea how she managed to say something so clearly, and yet, it’s powerful. She raises her fist, and the clan do too. She can feel tears welling in her own eyes. She blinks them away, before turning to Randvi, _got to stay strong for her._

“Whenever you’re ready” Eivor murmurs, picking up the torch. She lights it while saying an old Norse prayer, something that Sigurd would say to her on the dark nights when Eivor would think about her parents. She never fully learned what it meant, but Eivor can only hope that it means something to Sigurd.

Randvi’s hand slides into Eivor’s, pulling the warrior from her thoughts again. Eivor smiles sadly as she glances at Randvi, while she hands over the torch, following her to the pyre. The settlement waits with bated breaths, and after a moment, Randvi squeezes her eyes as tears fall. She looks down at the floor for a few moments before wiping away her tears and looking up again.

“I will forever miss you, my love,” She says and lays the torch by Sigurd’s side. Randvi steps back, not letting her grip on Eivor falter as the twigs catch aflame. The fire spreads until eventually, Sigurd’s body is no longer visible. Randvi takes a deep breath, before turning away. It pains her to do so, but it pains her equally to stay where she is.

The settlement lingered for a while, saying prayers from their cultures before they slowly dispersed. Eivor and Randvi were the last to leave, as the flames began to die down. Eivor watched as Randvi turned away and made her way back to the longhouse.

“Rest well, brother. We will meet again in the Great Hall when my time has come” Eivor murmurs. She gives something akin to a salute before also turning away. She finds Randvi in her chamber, the chamber that she shared with Sigurd. Their marriage may have been loveless, for gain and no more, but Eivor can clearly see that there was a deep fondness for Sigurd, and Randvi isn’t going to overcome this hurt for many moons, if not winters.

“Eivor...” Randvi says. Eivor looks down to Randvi, who’s sitting at the edge of the bed.

“I understand if you need some time alone, Randvi. What you’ve gone through...” Eivor trails off. She can’t find the right words. There’s a reason that Eivor has never settled down for marriage, and that's because the thought of losing the love of her life is a killer blow, worse than anything anybody could do to her. _But she's settling with Randvi, even if they both don't know it yet._

“Actually... I need you now, more than ever. The bed was always cold without Sigurd here, but now he’s not coming back, it’s… not the same. Everything feels colder, empty almost” Randvi admits. Eivor nods, looking around. She steps into the chamber, before closing the makeshift door. She sits on the edge of the bed beside Randvi, who curls up at her side.

“What you said, Eivor... It was...” Randvi trails off.

“Awful? Horrible? You don’t need to remind me” Eivor chuckles slightly, her sarcasm is evident. It seems to cheer up Randvi too, an added bonus.

“It was… perfect” Randvi murmurs. She leans up and presses a soft kiss to Eivor’s neck. Eivor shrugs and smiles slightly.

“We should try to sleep, it’s been a long, overwhelming day” Eivor murmurs. Randvi nods. She stands and strips herself of armour, while Eivor does the same.

“Who’s on night watch?” Randvi asks, watching as Eivor lays back against the bed. Randvi curls up in Eivor’s arms, resting her head over the drengr’s heart. The beating is calming Randvi, reminding her that while Sigurd is gone, Eivor is still here for tonight. It's all that Randvi needs right now, no matter what comes of tomorrow.

“Gunnar and a few of the jomsvikings. I’m on duty tomorrow” Eivor responds. Randvi nods slightly. Their eyes meet, and Eivor can see the tiredness that lingers deep behind Randvi’s eyes. The last two days have passed so slowly, they’ve sapped all of the energy of Eivor, Randvi, and the rest of Ravensthorpe.

“Get some sleep, my love. I’ll be here until the sun has risen” Eivor promises. She reaches over and pulls the blanket over herself and Randvi, the latter of whom nods. She rests her head on Eivor’s chest, and only a few beats have passed before soft snores fill the room. Eivor strokes her fingers through Randvi’s hair, listening to her snores. It calms Eivor, knowing that Randvi is still alive and still in her arms, in spite of everything that’s happened in the last few days, and whatever is going to happen in the future.

As the night passes, Eivor doesn’t take her eyes from Randvi. Sleep isn’t finding her too easily, and the excuse of protection will fit. In honesty, Eivor is thinking about Sigurd. Eivor put on a brave face for Randvi, she had her walls up to protect her weaknesses from being caught by Randvi.

Eivor looks up at the thatch ceiling, she can see the occasional bug wandering across it.

“Eivor” Sigurd’s voice fills the room. Eivor searches, though she can’t find it. She sits up and walks out to the main hall, though the voice only seems to be getting further away. She follows the voice – incredibly aware that she’s only wearing her tunic, and if there was an ambush, she’s entirely unprepared to deal with it.

Standing by the charred remains of the pyre is Sigurd – head and everything. _I must be dreaming, this isn’t real._

“I know what was going on between my wife and you. It was obvious to see” Sigurd says. Eivor looks down. Even though it’s not real, she still can’t face the reality of what she’s done, causing a married woman to stray from her husband.

“I’m not angry. Randvi was much happier with you, happier than she ever was with me” Sigurd continues.

“And now I’m gone, I don’t want you to hide it. What you both have is something so... profound. I have never seen love like it. Don’t let my death tear you apart” Sigurd says. Eivor lifts her head, with confusion filling her eyes. Sigurd has a slight smile as he nods.

“I’m proud of you, even if you always were a thorn in my side. Do what’s right by Randvi now. Nothing else matters” Sigurd says. Before Eivor can respond, Sigurd has faded from her view.

Eivor jolts as she sits upright, bolting from where she lay. She looks around before sitting up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She brushes her hair back.

“ _Did I have too much mead?_ ” she asks herself, entirely aware that she hasn’t drunk any mead in the past few days, even though she really _needs_ some right now.

“Eivor...” Randvi’s sleep-filled voice is dragging Eivor back to reality. Eivor nods as she glances back at Randvi.

“Sorry... bad dreams” Eivor murmurs. She shakes the images away, before laying back in the bed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Randvi asks. Eivor shakes her head.

“No, it’s okay...” she trails off. Randvi shakes her head.

“Talk to me, Eivor. I know you’re hurting over the loss of Sigurd, even if you won’t admit to it” Randvi chastises Eivor, though there’s still a playful smile on her face. Eivor smiles in response, pulling Randvi into a tight hug. For several minutes, they don’t part.

“I saw Sigurd...” Eivor murmurs. Randvi frowns as she parts the hug.

“In my dream, it was like... a vision. He was here, well actually he was standing outside. But he was here” Eivor explains. Of course, dreams like _that_ are usually a sign – though Eivor doesn’t know if she has imagined the entire scenario for her own benefits. Every single thing that Sigurd had said, real or not, was the words that Eivor and Randvi wanted to hear.

“W-what did he say?” Randvi asks. She lifts Eivor’s scarred hand into her lap, a force of habit, and begins to massage.

“He wanted us to carry on as us. He supported it... supported us, in spite of everything” Eivor murmurs. Randvi lets a small smile onto her face.

“I saw him too...” She whispers. Eivor doesn’t say anything, though she squeezes Randvi’s hand, hoping it shows support. _Eivor never has been good at helping at times like this._

“He called you an ass” Randvi chuckles slightly. Eivor smiles.

“That sounds like my brother” She laughs. Randvi smiles.

“He didn’t want his death to ruin us, or change the life we want to live... and Eivor, if you want, I’m ready to leave Ravensthorpe” Randvi murmurs. Eivor smiles slightly.

“You are?” She asks. Randvi nods in response.

“Yes. I want to start a new life, with you. Away from people who know us, away from memories of the past, of lost loved ones. You lost Ceolbert, I lost Sigurd. It is time we start afresh” Randvi says. Eivor nods, a small smile falls onto her face.

“Tomorrow” She murmurs. Randvi nods and smiles, pressing a soft kiss to the palm of Eivor’s hand.

“Tomorrow” Randvi promises. She pushes Eivor back against the bed, before pulling the duvet over her as she curls up against Eivor’s chest. Eivor’s arms wind around Randvi, as if by habit. She smiles slightly, pressing a soft kiss to Randvi’s forehead.

“You have to promise me something, Eivor” Randvi murmurs. Eivor’s eyes meet Randvi’s, and the love that lingers deep below is almost overpowering for Randvi.

“Of course,” Eivor murmurs, her voice is low and raspy, _a sure sign she’s tired._

“You’ll be careful. I can’t lose you too” Randvi murmurs. Her eyes falter away from Eivor, her insecurities are shining like a fire in the dark.

“Of course, my love” Eivor promises. She squeezes Randvi in something that vaguely resembles a hug. Randvi smiles and presses a soft kiss to Eivor’s forehead.

“Get some sleep, love” Randvi murmurs. Only a few moments pass before the sound in the room is soft snores and the occasional chirping of nature outside. 


End file.
